wikigameiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario is the main character of the most successful series Nintendo ever made The Mario Series. The game designer that created the Mario series was Shigeru Miyamoto. Mario Made his first appearence in a arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981. Mario's main attacks are jump and stomp and in Paper Mario Games Hammers, but he can get power ups such as fire flowers, ice flowers, stars, mushrooms, and many more items introduced through out the series. Donkey Kong Mario's first appearence ever was in the arcade in 1981 in the game Donkey Kong. The main plot of the game is Mario is a carpenter and his girl friend Pauline gets captured by a giant ape, Donkey Kong who takes her to a construction site. In the game you can jump over the barrels being thrown by Donkey Kong as you make your way to the top. There are also hammers you can get in the game that can destroy the barrels. Note that Mario's jump in the game cannot destroy the barrels. If you jump on a barrel you will die. Donkey kong Jr. In the game Donkey Kong Jr. Mario is gaurding Donkey Kong after capturing him in in the game Donkey Kong. At the end of the game Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong Jr. rescues his father while Mario in the game is the antagonist. Another game depicting Mario as the tamer of Donkey Kong is the Game and Watch title Donkey Kong Circus, in which Mario only appears in the background. Donkey kong GameBoy Donkey Kong for the game boy is not only a remake of Donkey Kong but it expands the game by nine extra worlds. The plot of the game is still the same. Donkey Kong captures Pauline and Mario goes after him to save her. In this game Mario can preform a handstand wich can project him from any objects falling from above. Mario can also preform a high jump from a handstand position. You can also do a back flip in the game. In this game you have the ability to pick up objects and enemys just like in Super Mario Bros 2.This is also one of the few Mario games in which Mario takes damage and can die from falling down too far. When he dies, the game displays Mario crumbled and sometimes charred, with a halo over his head.Also in many levels Mario must find a key to unlock a door to proceed. Mario can also lose the key if he gets hit by an enemy or an object. There are also hammers that can help Mario by building temperarly ladders and roads. The hammers also appear in the Original Donkey Kong. The bosses that you fight through out the game are Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kongs Quest Mario makes a short quick appearence at the end of Donkey Kong Country 2 as one of the cra nky video game heros. Game and Watch Mario also appeared on the game and watch multiple times. Maro Bombs Away, Marios Cement Factory, Mario The Juggler, And Super Mario Bros. And he came in four remakes of the game Game and watch gallery. And finally he appeared in Game and watch collection. Fixing Crew and Fixing Crew 98 In 1985's Wrecking Crew, Mario and Luigi appear as workers on a demolition site, similar to Jumpman working as a carpenter in Donkey Kong. They also use hammers just like in Donkey Kong. In Wrecking Crew 98 (the long-overdue sequel to Wrecking Crew, which had been overshadowed by the Super Mario series that was launched a few months after its release), Mario comes back to the Mushroom Kingdom from one his quests and discovers that it was overrun with many of Bowser's new fortress. Once again at the end of the game Mario defeats Bowser. Super Mario Series Here are the games of the actual Mario series that led to Marios succsess. Super Mario Bros The original super mario bros is a famous game for Nintendo Entertainment System. The goal of the game is for Mario to rescue Princess Toadstool who is later called Princess Peach. She is captured by the feared koopa king lord Bowser. Mario through out the game must go through tons of levels to reach Bowsers main castle where he hides with Peach. Mario gets the fire power up in the game by hitting a Question Block. Some of these just contain coins, however few do have a fire flower power up that allows mario to throw fire balls.The other power up only matters if you are Mini Mario. This is because if you are already Super mario it has no effect. if you are super mario then get hit by a enemy you turn to Mini Mario. Get hit as Mini Mario and you will die unless you have the star. the Star is a item that makes you invincible for a brief time. Note: cliffs do not count. And finally there are brick blocks that if you break it will not usally do anything. Finally mario can jumpover ground blocks and cliffs. Dont forget there are mostly common enemys in the game such as Koopas and Goombas.